leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Lykrast/Ravenglare, the broodfather
|alttype = Pusher |ip = 6300 |rp = 975 |attack = 6 |health = 5 |spells = 2 |difficulty = 9 |ms = 330 |range= |as_base=0.625 |as_lvl=2 |dam_base=56 |dam_lvl=3.1 |arm_base=28.2 |arm_lvl=3.6 |mr_base=32.1 |mr_lvl=1.25 |hp_base=589 |hp_lvl=81 |hp5_base=6.5 |hp5_lvl=0.85 |mp_base=281 |mp_lvl=45 |mp5_base=7.4 |mp5_lvl=0.5 |date=26/05/2015 }} Got this idea while playing Hearthstone... not really the closest game to LoL but, hey, that's inspiration! He is some sort of crow man thing, and he breathes fire. I know his E is VERY similar to , but it's a cool idea and I thought it was fitting with his theme as a mainly pusher. I also know his passive is quite close to , but it accomplishes something different. W surely lacks some imagination, but I was short on fitting ideas. Stats aren't final. Abilities health}}. At 12 shells, they are consumed to spawn a Ravenling that will push the nearest lane for 25 seconds. Ravenlings will channel a fiery attack when they get within range of an enemy tower, dealing magic damage per second, at the cost of 20% of their max health per second. |description2 = Champions and large minions and monsters drop 3 shells. Small minions and monsters only drop one. A shell will only drop if the enemy unit dies within 1900-range of Ravenglare. Shells are visible to allies, and only become visible to enemies if the enemy team has vision of Ravenglare. Shells disappear if not picked up after 8 seconds. }} Ravenglare fires a fireball in a line that explodes upon reaching maximum range or striking an enemy, dealing magic damage over 5 seconds to enemies within 250 range and them for seconds. |leveling= % |description2=Ravenlings will prioritize targets affected by Emberflame and gain 40% bonus movement speed when walking towards them. |cooldown= |cost= |costtype=mana |range=850 }} Ravenglare generates a charge of Rushdown every few seconds and can store up to 2 charges. |description2= Ravenglare rushes to an enemy, dealing physical damage and a short distance. |leveling2= |cost= |costtype=mana + 1 charge |static= |customlabel= |custominfo= |range=525 }} Ravenglare digs a hole in the target location after a seconds channel. The hole provides vision within 250 range and is invisible to enemies unless there is an enemy champion within 250 range. Holes last 6 minutes and their number is capped at 3. Enemy champions may destroy a hole by standing on it for seconds. |description2='Ravenglare' May right click on a hole to channel for 4 seconds, after which he teleports to its location. This effect has a long cooldown and the targeted hole is revealed through fog of war for both teams during the channel. If the hole is destroyed or the channel is cancelled, this effect is put on a 30 seconds cooldown. |leveling2= |cooldown=18 |cost=25 |costtype=mana |range=200 }} Ravenglare generates an extra shell every few seconds. Shells created this way do not heal Ravenglare. |leveling= |description2= After channeling for 1 second, Ravenglare fires a sack of eggs at the target location, dealing magic damage in a 250 radius area upon impact and spawning 4 Ravenlings. Those Ravenlings have a shortened lifespawn of 15 seconds. |leveling2= |cooldown= |cost=100 |costtype=mana |range= }} Pets as magic damage every second, at the cost of 20% of their max health per second. * The Ravenlings' attacks do not apply spell effects. * The Ravenlings' attacks do not apply on-hit effects. * The Ravenlings' attacks will apply stacks. * The Ravenlings' attacks can be and and will miss if they are . * The Ravenlings attacks CAN'T be . * Ravenlings' attack priorities (don't conflict with each other): ** The nearest champion affected by ** The nearest non-champion affected by ** The nearest tower (if they are within range) ** The current target of Ravenglare's basic attacks ** The nearest enemy unit * Ravenlings will benefit from Ravenglare's armor penetration. * Enemy turrets will prioritize Ravenlings directly above the chain of melee minions if they are currently channeling their fire attack. |health=200 (50 Ravenglare's level) |hpregen=N/A |damage=20 (5 Ravenglare's level) |damagetype=physical |abilitypower=10 (2 Ravenglare's level) |range=100 |sight=? |armor=30 |mr=50 |attackspeed= |movespeed=350 |gold=12 gold |exp=0 exp |aoe=N/A }} Change Log : Note: Date is written Day/Month/Year Check out my other Creations